


Akatsuki no Yona Angst Week

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Gen, Jin-Ae is my and rollzeros oc, Shuten is a softie on the inside, death by dragon blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Okay guys. Me and a couple of friends have put together an angst week for akayona! Hope you enjoy my slew of suffering.





	Akatsuki no Yona Angst Week

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is titled dear sister. It’s about Shuten reflecting on what he and his sister has lost over the years while near the end of his life.  
> Jin-Ae is an oc of my and rollzero’s creation. If you want to see more of her, go to rollzero’s account and look for the dragon tales fic

The wooden ceiling of his home seemed to mock him. Trapping him from seeing the sky that he loved to fly towards when he was younger. The sheets seem to hold him down as if they were chains keeping him from jumping up and flying away from his problems like so many times before.  
Shuten hated this. His body was weak, he couldn’t walk anymore. His strength along with his powers had been given to his second child. Koji’s fifth birthday was just around the corner and he’ll be damned if he missed it because of his dragon’s blood deciding it was time for him to...  
His sister, the mighty queen of Kouka, looked like a mess. Jin-Ae had fallen asleep slumped over the bed. Tears had dried on her face and her hair stuck out in several places. For someone so obsessed with being beautiful, she sure looked like a wreck. King Yakshi was in his tenth year of his reign and she had decided to come live with Shuten. The lost look in her eyes when King Hiryuu was brought up was enough to effectively almost stop his constant teasing of her.  
Shuten groaned, mustering the little strength he had just to sit up. He huffed as he tried to move Jin-Ae on the bed with him, but his body was weak. His arms barely even able to lift himself, much less his sister.  
“Dad,” his first born, Jing poked his head in, “What are you-“  
“Just trying to get your aunt in a more comfortable position to sleep,” Shuten interrupted. Jing immediately sprang to help as they, mostly Jing, lifted Jin-Ae to the side of the bed.  
Jin-Ae groaned, her eyes fluttering open as Shuten covered them, “Sleep, Sis. You need it.”  
Jing sat down, his hands trembling slightly, “Is she-“  
“She’s fine, Son,” Shuten said, softly, “Just tired. I think she was up all night trying to take care of your sister and myself. I told her to not worry about it but you know how stubborn she is. Has Nozomi’s fever broken yet?”  
Jing nodded, “Dad... what’s going to happen to us?”  
Shuten blinked, then looked down at his hands. The twelve year old wasn’t dumb. He had his mother’s green eyes that always tore through the former green dragon. He probably knew that Shuten’s time was almost up, “Jing, I’m trying to stay as long as I can... I really am. It really hurts my pride to say this but your aunt has offered to take care of you... when I’m gone. Ever since your mother died, I know it’s been hard.”  
He felt Jin-Ae shiver under him, her face twisted into sorrow as if her dreams weren’t being kind to her.  
Shuten frowned, “Jing, please, your aunt has lost more than anyone here. The stupid king may have been my master and... friend but he was her love. Now she’s losing me. I know this is a lot to ask of you and you’re still so young but please, make sure she takes care of herself. Help her with your siblings.”  
Jing nodded, trying to blink to keep the tears back, “Dad, how long?”  
“I’m not sure,” Shuten said, “As long as I can, me and Jin-Ae are both stubborn people and I will stay to see you and your siblings grow for as long as I can.”  
Jing nodded and looked up as they heard little Nozomi start crying again. Jin-Ae stirred, sitting herself up as if by instinct.  
“Please Aunt Jin,” Jing said, pushing her down, “You haven’t slept all night. Let me see what’s wrong with her.”  
“You sure?,” Jin-Ae frowned, sleep still heavy in her voice. Jing nodded and ran off to check on his sister.  
“He’s kind like his mother,” Jin-Ae smiled, “He sure didn’t get that from you.”  
Shuten snorted, “Ill leave you on the floor next time then.”  
Jin-Ae chuckled and then turned to curl into him, clutching his shirt as she trembled, and muttered, “Talk about deja vu.”  
“Hm,” Shuten asked, unsure of how to respond to this sudden burst of affection from her. Jin-Ae shook her head, still tired from her long night, “Its just like how Hiryuu dear died. Wasting away until he...,” her voice cracked and she closed her eyes.  
Shuten pulled her close and sighed, “I’m so sorry, Sis. I’m trying.”  
Jin-Ae nodded, “Ill take care of them... your children. They’re in good hands.”  
“The best,” Shuten said, he tried to joke, “Make sure Koji stays out of the sweets. The servants moved the cookies to the top shelf and he managed to jump up there from what I heard.”  
Jin-Ae laughed, “Looks like he’s got your trouble making talents.”  
“Me? No, no, sis, you’re the trouble maker. I’m not the one who tried to fight off intruders while five months pregnant with Yakshi,” Shuten joked.  
Jin-Ae deflated, “I know we don’t say it a lot but, I do love you, little brother.”  
Shuten gave her a small smile, “Back at you, Sis. Now rest. You’ve been overworking yourself.”  
Jin-Ae was too tired to argue. She immediately fell asleep as Shuten struggled to sit up and grab the end of the blanket that had fallen off the side of the bed. His frustration got the better of him as he growled at the cloth that was just out of his reach.  
He hated that the dragon gods had taken her husband from her and now... they were taking him.


End file.
